Priceless
by othspnluver
Summary: Lucas sends Brooke on a little hunt that ends in a big surprise for her! BRUCAS! Takes place after Family Matter but you don't really need to read it. Just know that Jamie has a little sister.


**This idea came to me a while ago and I've finally written it! LOL It was kind of hard but fun! Thank you to Danieee and JateSkateFate815 for helping me! **

**The first flashback Brooke has is the scene from First Day On A Brand New Planet. It's Season 3 Episode 3 of One Tree Hill. There reference to Lucas's novel and quote is from the Season 4 Finale, All Of a Sudden I Miss Everyone.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything, just the plot.**

* * *

Around eleven in the morning, Brooke woke up to her empty house. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Hmmm," Brooke groaned. When her eyes opened fully, they crossed when she saw a piece of paper from the top corners of her eyes. _What the-_

Pulling it off, and rubbing her head, Brooke looked at the note.

_Sorry I didn't wait until you woke up B.Davis but I had to go into work early … Mia came._

_I'll call you when we're done recording, bye!_

"Aw P.Sawyer! Why'd you have to go and stick a sticky note on my head in the morning?" She grumbled, throwing her covers off of her body. Walking into her closet, she turned on the lights. She decided on her regular outfit, made by herself of course, a top and skirt. Going into the master bathroom, Brooke turned on the hot water in the shower.

After taking a shower, she came out of the bathroom in a robe, with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. An hour and half later, she was dressed, with her makeup on and hair straightened to perfection. After all these years of wanting and being a fashion designer, practice certainly did make perfect in this area. Of course Lucas had told Brooke on countless occasions that she always looked perfect to him.

Picking up her charged cell phone from her nightstand, Brooke saw that she had one missed call. Flipping open her phone she saw that it was Haley who had called about a half hour ago. Brooke pressed Return Call and waited until the third ring when Haley finally picked up. They chatted for about ten minutes.

"So how's Sophie doing?" Brooke asked into her cell phone, as she fixed her straight long black hair.

"She's doing good …_ finally_ taking her medicine without needing James in the room." Haley chuckled, tossing a curly lock of hair behind her shoulder.

Laughing, Brooke said, "But you gotta admit, that's pretty damn cute." Brooke did a teeth check in the mirror.

"Yeah well it can be frustrating too," Haley sighed, making weird faces at Sophie causing her to laugh. Haley crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "But it is sweet."

They talked for a few minutes longer, until Brooke looked at the clock. She closed her eyes and groaned in dissatisfaction. "Uh oh Tutor Mom, I have to go to work now."

"Oh okay then, well call me tonight then okay?" Haley asked, grinning knowing that Brooke will be very_ busy_ by the end of the day.

"Yeah sure." Brooke said, as she ran into her bedroom to get her shoes. "Give Jamie and Sophie a ton of kisses from me though!"

"Alright," Haley laughed, shaking her head, "I will. Bye."

"Bye!" Brooke shut her phone and practically lunged into her closet to find a good pair of high heels.

Speaking in a baby voice, Haley bent towards Sophie, who was seated in her high chair, at the kitchen counter. She was helping Haley do the dishes, of course!

"Aunty Brooke doesn't know what's gonna happen … she gonna be_ very_ surprised and happy!" Haley said, tickling Sophie, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles.

Brooke ran around her house, getting her things together. _Why the hell is it that my folders are in the kitchen but my bag is in the dining room? Could I be more disorganized?_ She thought grumpily, as she accidently walked into a table leg, with her shoes in hand.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She moaned, and began hopping around on one foot, while massaging her throbbing toe with one hand. Her other hand sought out a chair and pulled it back. Plopping down in the seat, she leaned her head back and sighed. "Not a good beginning to a day." Brooke placed the folders and her cell phone that she had been holding onto on the table.

Since she was already seated, she might as well put her shoes on. "Should've done that_ before_ I decided to run around like a weirdo." She chastised herself, in frustration.

_Beep!_

Brooke looked up, hearing the beep that signified she had a text. Picking up her phone, she read the text. A smile crept up on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

Lucas Scott -

_Will you do the honor of accompanying me for lunch?_

Well, there wasn't anything important to do today. No meetings and no conferences to attend to today …

Brooke Davis -

_Yes, I would love to._

After she texted him, Lucas returned the text saying that she should be ready at 2 o'clock and he'll be waiting outside her shop. Brooke grinned happily, knowing that she would have the afternoon to be with Lucas, and that makes up for any of the bad moments she's had recently. _Like the stupid table leg._ Brooke thought, glaring at it.

Looking up at the clock, Brooke jumped to her feet and grabbed whatever she needed. Running out of the house, she locked her door, unlocked her car, and sat inside. Closing her car door, Brooke put all of her things in the passenger seat. She started the car up and peeled out of the driveway, putting her seatbelt on at the same time.

"Brooke?" Milicent called, from behind the counter, looking at the other woman who was seated on the couch.

Brooke looked up from the papers she was going through. The table in front of her was covered with folders and binders. She was just looking through their recent rates of investments and other financial aspects. "Yeah?"

"Well," Millicent took a deep breath. _Don't screw this up! You can keep this secret from her! Just give her the letter!_ She silently coached herself. "I have something for you."

"Oh Milly," Brooke said, placing a hand over her heart, "That's so sweet, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I didn't! It's nothing like that." Milly corrected her, walking from behind the counter and standing in front of her with only an envelope in her hand.

"Oh." Brooke said, a little let down. "Then what-"

"Here!" Milly shoved the envelope into her hands and then made an excuse to leave the room quickly.

"What?" Brooke was very confused by her actions, but other woman was gone and had disappeared somewhere into the back room.

Looking down at the item in her hand, Brooke turned it over a few times. Whatever was inside, most likely a letter by the thinness of it, was folded neatly. The envelope was perfectly white, there were no smudge marks on it and the back was sealed with care. There were no 'ripples' or 'bubbles'. On the front,_ Brooke Davis_ was scrawled across it in black ink. It looked to be typed and not hand written.

Looking at the clock, Brooke saw that it was now 1:55. Without wasting time, she finally chose to read it now, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Opening it, she pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Cheery,_

Brooke grinned at that, knowing instantly who it was from. It was just like him to do this. Lucas hasn't sent her a letter in a while though. She wondered why he did it randomly, but she wasn't complaining.

_Sometimes people spend their entire lives searching for the right one to be with and sadly, some people give up too early in life. I was one of the lucky ones because I found you. Throughout our relationship we had a more than rocky ride. We've both made our own regrets and mistakes, but that's part of life. We have seen each other's worst and best sides. I strongly believe that our past has helped us to be who we are today. We've learned from our actions and that has influenced us in the best ways possible. _

_About ten years ago we were polar opposites and we came from more than different backgrounds. Today, we are still opposites but it is something that makes us closer together. We contradict each other and we both know how frustrating it can be but at the same time it's seductive. It literally does bring us closer together. _

_We've held on tight, and we never let go. We have more than once shined through for the other in their darkest times. And the most important thing that I will remember for the rest of my life is that you Brooke Davis are the light in my darkness. _

_Sure we did some things differently in the course of our relationship, but all that matters to me is that we survived everything because we have been through so much together in the past. Together. _

_I know that at some points we were either together, insanely jealous of the other person that was with us while we were apart, or just friends. At the time, sure it helped us. Maybe that's how we had to cope with whatever we were going through. Being just friends with you drove me crazy! But it got me to see you in a whole other light. As much as it hurt, is was necessary. _

_In the past, we have never been lost. I was always able to rely on you for being there and you could rely on me. But one thing I am one hundred __percent sure about is that in the midst of our problems we never drowned in them or let it take us over because the other was always there to save and protect. No matter the situation, we were always there to help. _

_Why did we do that? Why would we go back to the person that brought us pain and heartache and sit with them? It wasn't just because we cared since our past and friends were intertwined, but it was due to the fact that we knew something was still there between us. No matter how hard one of us or both of us pulled away. _

_**Your task, Ms. Davis, is to go to a place in Tree Hill where you know it holds a strong representation of our past and troubles but prosperities as well. **_

_**Hint : I wanted to prove to you that I was the guy for you … I didn't pick you up, get you flowers, or even a bagel that morning. But I most certainly gave you a surprise that represented exclusivity.**_

Brooke looked up from the letter, her eyes watery. Lucas was talking about being lucky?_ She_ was the lucky one! She would_ definitely_ show Lucas how lucky she was later on though.

First things first … Lucas wants to play games then she's more than ready. Folding the letter back up, sniffling, and picking up her purse, Brooke made her to the door. Turning back she called out to Millicent, "I have to go somewhere Milly … But I think you know that." She smirked knowing that the other girl probably couldn't see her. "Okay, bye!" With that, Brooke rushed out the door. She was on her way to her car when she heard a horn being honked. It was consistent so Brooke turned around to see if it was her attention the driver was trying to get. Turning around, Brooke saw that it was a black, sleek and spotless limo. The light practically bounced off the roof.

The driver pulled up next to her and rolled down the window. Brooke kept her distance but bent forward. "Um, were you calling me?" She asked.

"You're Brooke Davis, are you not?" The elderly man asked, dressed in a classic chauffer's outfit. He was even wearing the black hat.

"Yes I am." Brooke said slowly and warily.

"Well then, get in!" He exclaimed, smiling. "A Lucas Scott has sent me to be your escort … I am to drive you wherever you think the next clue will lead you to." He explained.

Brooke gasped. Lucas was going all out for this! He hired a limo to take her to her destinations. "Are you sure? Lucas Scott?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well you did get the first letter didn't you?" He asked expectantly.

"How did you know-" She started to ask, but the look he gave her cut her off. "Well can you tell me what it means?"

"No." He said, bluntly, and Brooke pouted. "But I am told that you would not need my assistance in finding where to go next. He trusts that you will figure it out on your own." He winked.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Alright." She complied, opening the back door herself instead of giving him the chance to do it for her. "What's your name?" She asked him, once she was seated comfortably inside.

"My name?" He asked, confused. Very rarely did the people he drove for actually ask him his name. "It's George."

"Well George," Brooke grinned, "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem sweetie," The man gave her a warm smile, "Where are we off to first?"

Brooke didn't have to think about it for long, she knew only seconds after reading the hint where she had to go.

"Tree Hill High, George." With that, the man nodded and turned forward. "Mr. Scott also selected a few choices of your favorite drinks …" They chatted a while as George drove them to the high school. At one point, he asked how she had come to the conclusion for that clue. He didn't give in though when she asked if it was right.

Brooke was more than happy to explain it to him.

"_I waited for you this morning." Brooke started, as she and Lucas walked to her locker. It was the first day of their senior year at Tree Hill High. _

"_What do you mean?" Lucas asked, confused. _

"_I just figured since it's the first day of school that the guy for me would pick me up, bring me flowers, maybe a bagel." She shrugged, listing her expectations and not bothering to be subtle. They reached her locker, and _

_Lucas leaned against the one next to hers. He looked on amused at her antics as she fiddled with the locker combination. "Just saying … Not that impressive." She added. _

"_I had a couple things to take care of." He answered, as she just smiled at him, opening her locker. _

"_Mmm." She answered, and when she looked into the locker, and expecting to see it empty like most of the others, Brooke was surprised to see that it was completely decorated. _

"_You totally pimped my locker." She said, shocked. It was amazing! There were pictures of her and Lucas inside. It even said 'Lucas + Brooke Forever' in pink on a mirror, there were even small lights inside. Brooke smiled widely, her dimples showing. Lucas moved to stand behind her. _

"_Yeah. It's very exclusive." He gave her a light smirk, turned around, and walked away, knowing that he left a strong impression on her._

The fact that he remembered conversations like that meant the world to her.

Brooke stood in front of the double doors of Tree Hill High. There was no school that day so no one was inside. The doors should be locked but Brooke had a feeling that Lucas pulled a few strings. She put her hand on the handle, remembering how for four years she would open that door and walk inside with her friends. High school seemed like light years ago. Grasping the handle tightly in her hands, she pulled it open. She took a deep breath and released it as she closed the door behind her. Brooke walked down the hallway and made a few turns. Looking ahead, she beamed as she saw where her locker was. She thought she might have forgotten its location.

Walking up to it, she saw that there was a small card on it.

_Good job Cheery, you found the first clue! Tell George I said 'Hi'._

Brooke shook her head, smiling. Under that was the new combination to the locker. Using that combination, she heard the familiar_ click_.

Opening it up, Brooke wasn't sure what to expect. Inside, there was a long stemmed red rose.

"It's beautiful." She murmured at the pure red color. It looked so perfect. Reaching in, she pulled it out, along with the six by eight inch dark wooden box. There was a sticker attached to the rose. Brooke brought it closer to her eyes and saw that the words '_The Past_' were scribbled onto it.

"The rose represents our past." She figured out, since the letter was mainly about their past as well. Brooke melted a little inside. Closing the locker door shut, she looked down and read, with a beaming smile, '_Lucas and Brooke _Forever' on the cover of the box. She flipped open the top lid.

There were several different items in the box. There were different colored scraps of paper which looked to be like confetti.

"No!" Brooke gasped. _That couldn't be the same confetti from_-- "The Championship game!" She finished her thought out loud. Her smile faltered as she thought of afterwards, when Haley was hit by the car and Lucas' heart had stopped beating. That was one of the scariest moments of her life. She wasn't sure whether she'd see him ever again. At the time, it didn't even matter whether or not he chose Peyton over her, but she would be fine as long as he would be alive to make the chose at all.

Next in the box were pictures of her and Lucas. They were taken in the photo booth. They were the same ones from her locker in senior year! But there were a few new ones too. Brooke grinned at the newest one, where the last picture was them doing an Eskimo kiss. She gasped lightly as a picture of her, Lucas, and Angie came into view. Angie was the child she had temporarily adopted and had lived with her until she got her surgery done. Then she had to return back to her home, back to her own family. Lucas had helped her so much with coping with the loss of the child's presence in her home since she had wanted a one so badly. There were a few pictures of the two of them with James, Lily, and Sophie too.

She came across two separate pictures that were glued together. Brooke remembered, just a few weeks ago, she had suggested they switch personalities for a few minutes. Lucas took a picture of her brooding before she took a picture of Lucas with a cheery façade. They broke into laughter seconds after the flash.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed, pulling out her familiar stuffed animal. The purple monkey! _I can't believe Luke bought me a new one!_ "And I can't believe he squished you in here!" Brooke straightened out his arms and feet then put him under her arm, so she could go through the rest of the contents.

After that, she found a small door that was the size of her palm. At first, it seemed strange that Lucas would put a small door in the box but then, as the corners of her lips twitched upwards, Brooke realized the meaning of it. The color of the door was red. He put it in there because she was the girl behind the red door.

Followed by that, Brooke saw a series of papers that had words written on them. The read '_Power Couple_', '_Famous Novelist_', '_Fabulous Fashion Line_', '_Big Family : Two boys and a girl_', '_I'll coach Little League_', '_You'll bake (Ha buy) treats for them_', '_Summer in the beach house_', '_Winters in South of France_', and finally the last one read '_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together_.'

"Oh my god." Brooke's voice wavered, as she recognized those words. They were the exact things they told the horse carriage rider who thought they were engaged. They had played along since the ride was free. But it was still fun and they were able to relax. She went through the rest of the contents in the box.

Finally, the very last thing in the box was placed all the way in the bottom. It was another envelope. On it was scrawled '_My Cheery_' in what looked to be black printer ink, just like the first letter. Pulling the envelope out, Brooke decided that she would read it in the limo, since she was still in the deserted hallway. Making sure the locker door was shut, Brooke headed out of the school. Once outside, Brooke easily spotted the limo. It was right where it was when she left to go inside. Opening the back door, she slid into her seat and then closed door. She placed the rose and the wooden box next to her, while she kept the envelope on her lap.

"Did you read the letter yet?" George asked her.

"No." Brooke answered him, looking up. "I was going to but it was too creepy inside, just standing there alone." She chuckled.

He gave a slight laugh, "I could imagine."

"So … Wanna tell me anything?" Brooke asked, hopefully. "About all this?"

"No." He answered, brusquely. "Just that you should read the letter, dear." He gave her a small smile, which she returned. It's not like she'd be mad about it since it was Lucas' idea. But, it's more fun that way anyways.

"Oh and Lucas says 'Hi'." Brooke added, before ripping open the envelope and taking out the folded letter.

_Dear Cheery,_

_I realize that some of the things in the box had good and not so good memories with them. But you can't have the good without the bad right? Isn't that part of life and taking on responsibilities? But I hope you liked it anyways. Our memories are in the past and they should stay there, but they are also a series of events that led to our present state. If it wasn't for you, I don't even know how my life would be. I just can't imagine that. _

_There are the little things that we do now. At the same time we look over them too. I love whenever your hair is out. I know you love it when I push your hair aside and kiss you on your neck. I know that the little spot under your ear, left ear more than right, is one of your favorite spots for me to kiss. I love watching you work because you get this strong concentrated look on your face. It show's your passion for what you do. Most of all, I love that our personalities clash at times. Your Cheery moods help me cope with my Broody moods. Most of all, I love how we just know what we're supposed to do or say for the other. Sometimes, I don't know what to say or do for you because you leave me speechless. You're such a good person and you give me hope that there are more people like you out there in the world. _

_Now, to quote something that I wrote years ago from my novel, "She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I have ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it." You remember how you read that at the party for the graduating and upcoming seniors? I wanted to say it then but I didn't. Thank you, Brooke Davis, for changing my world and for saving me. _

_Today … you are all of that and so much more. You are an amazing best friend to those you love, the best godmother James could have, a great sister figure for Lily, an awe-inspiring boss, and a hot and sexy girlfriend to me. _

_There's so much more to you though. You have your own business that you worked hard to achieve, and you got all that by your brilliance and driven talent. Your beauty is on the inside and out. I love to see it shine through whenever you're passionate about something or even when you're talking to the kids. You love spending time with them, and I don't even think you know that you inspire each of them. They adore you so much. You're brave enough to take on chances and fight for what you want. I love you for all of that. I love you for always being you and showing me the real you all those years ago. _

_I love you so much that it hurts to think of you not being in my life, and that's one of my worst fears._

_To me, you Brooke Davis are like an angel. I know I put you on a pedestal sometimes, but to me … That's where you belong. _

_**Now your task is to go somewhere where you can find a portrayal of now. They represent our present, they are cute as hell and use it, **__**and on top of that they are incredibly smart. (Which they get from me.)**_

_**Hints : No hint.**_

Brooke looked up from the letter with tears, once again, brimming the edge her eye lids. He is being so sweet, with the letters and the box and rose!

_Note to self:_ Brooke thought to herself, wiping the bottom of her eyes and blinking rapidly. _Really REALLY thank Luke after this … And tell him he has nothing to fear._ She mentally noted, thinking of the new line of lingerie she had. "He is too sweet for his own good, George." Brooke told him, taking out a water bottle to sip from.

He chuckled, and nodded, "He sounds like a good one Ms. Davis-"

"He is!" Brooke nodded her head enthusiastically, "He doesn't just sound it, he_ is_. And please," Brooke added with a smile. "Call me Brooke."

"Alright then, Brooke, do you know where we're off to next?" George asked.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said, confidently, as she folded the letter back up and slipped it into the envelope, placing in inside the box.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the door of the house eagerly. Finally someone opened it.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Haley asked, playing confused.

"Hey Haley." Brooke grinned at her as Haley saw the limo outside of her house.

"Hey … Uh nice limo."

"Thanks!" Brooke smiled widely. Haley could tell that Brooke loved whatever Lucas had done so far. He didn't give anyone the full details on what he was doing, they just knew to expect Brooke to show up and why.

"Right, so …" Haley started, "What can I help you with?" Haley moved back to let Brooke inside.

"Well I was wondering … Are Jamie, Lily, And Sophie upstairs?" Brooke asked, knowing that Lily was probably over there.

"Yes they are." Haley let her smile slip out. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"You know about this!" Brooke said, accusing more than questioning.

"Wanna go_ see_ them?" Haley asked this time, putting more emphasis into her sentence. She wasn't going to tell Brooke anything but she did not want Brooke asking her over and over because she just might let it slip.

Brooke huffed, "Ok I know you won't tell me what this is all about and I'll probably thank you later blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes, making Haley chuckle.

"That is exactly right." Haley smirked at her. "They're in Jamie's room, playing."

"Okay thanks tutor mom." Brooke hugged her before going up the stairs and disappearing down the hall. Haley sighed in relief and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Brooke called, from the doorway in James' room.

All three of them looked up and smiled widely. Only Jamie and Lily knew why she was there, Sophie was just glad to see her.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled, jumping off the floor and running toward her.

"Brooke!" Lily yelled, leaping off the bed and running to her as well.

"Oh you guys!" Brooke said, getting on her knees to hug them back.

After they pulled apart, Brooke stood back up and followed them into the room. She saw that Sophie was sitting in the middle of the bed. Sophie was squealing and clapping her hands to get Brooke's attention.

"Aw!" Brooke cooed, swiftly lifting the youngest girl up and hoisting her on her hip. "Hi baby!" Brooke greeted her, tickling her tummy and kissing her cheek. She received a sloppy kiss on the cheek in return, making Brooke laugh.

"So … you guys know why I'm here?" Brooke asked, in anticipation.

"Yup." Both of them nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Great!" Brooke grinned. She stared at them for a few seconds and they stared back at her, smiling.

"Well aren't you guys going to give me the letter?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Lily said, "We have to do something else first."

"Okay…"

"I'll go get the thing and you give her the thing, okay?" James asked, obviously speaking in a weird child code, not wanting Brooke to know.

"Okay." Lily nodded, and James stepped out of the room and went down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"Where is he-" Brooke started to ask, but Lily cut her off.

"Don't worry," Lily said, "And I'm supposed to give you this now." Lily walked over to James' bureaus and pulled open one of them. She pulled out one item, and then pushed the bureau back in, closing it. Turning around, Lily walked over to Brooke, holding the item behind her back.

Right then, James came rushing back in, holding a basket. "Ya give it to her yet?" He asked, and Lily shook her head no.

"But I am now," She grinned fully at Brooke, who returned the smile, and pulled the rose out from behind her back. She handed it to Brooke.

Brooke took the rose from her, and just like the one form the locker, it had a sticker attached to it. But this one said '_The Present_' in Luke's handwriting.

"Awww!" Brooke cooed, touching the petals. Sophie giggled at seeing the flower and reached out to poke the petals.

James pulled on her hand. "C'mon Aunt Brooke!" He said, and led Brooke over to the bed, telling her to sit. She did, and she put Sophie on her lap.

"Luke said that you might be hungry so he made us sandwiches." Lily said, flipping open the lid to the picnic basket. Brooke moved herself and Sophie so that they were now on the floor.

"That's great, 'cause I am kinda hungry." Brooke said.

"Me too." James said, as Lily pulled out a few sandwiches for them.

"Sophie already ate, by the way." James told Brooke.

"Ok good." Brooke said, kissing the top of Sophie's head, "Because my sandwich looks too delicious to share." She said jokingly.

After a couple of bites into their sandwiches, James nudged Lily. "Now!" He whispered, but Brooke still heard them.

"Oh right." Lily said, and looked into the basket. She pulled out a pink Camellia, on a short stem. Standing up, and clearing her throat, she looked at Brooke's amused face. "These are all things that Lucas loves and respects about you." James stood up as well.

"Your beauty." Lily handed her the camellia.

James reached into the basket and pulled out blue lilies. "Your integrity."

"The respect you have for others." Lily handed her a purple tulip that she pulled from the basket. Brooke sniffled, holding onto the four flowers in her hand.

"Your amazing smile." James gave her the pink dahlia.

"All of your achievements." Lily handed her several purple lilacs.

"Instincts." This one was a red and white petunia.

"Compassion." The last one was an Iris.

"There's so much more that he can't name them all." James explained.

"Because there aren't that many flowers in the world." Lily added. They both grinned at Brooke, when they were done.

She motioned them, with her hand, to quickly to come to her. They stood directly in front of her and Brooke pulled them down to her level. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them. "I _really_ love you guys." Her voice wavered as she sniffled again.

"We love you too." James and Lily replied back.

"Love you!" Sophie spoke up, feeling left out when they pulled apart.

Brooke laughed. "I love you too Soapy."

"And finally, we give you this address." Lily stated, standing tall and proud that she and James had accomplished their mission.

"Okay," Brooke smiled, "Where is it?" Lily's eyes widened as she patted down her pockets, not feeling the slip of paper.

"Oops!" Sophie spoke up, smiling.

"Oops?" Brooke asked, suddenly anxious, "What-What does she mean by 'Oops'?"

"I didn't lose it!" Lily defended herself when Jamie glared at her. "I just- I just don't remember where it is."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Well then think!" He encouraged her. "Did you give it to Sophie and then she ate it?"

"_No_!" Lily said, "I'm not stupid I wouldn't give it to her."

"Sweetie we didn't say you were stupid, you're not." Brooke said, gently while alarms were going off on the inside. She stood up and placed Sophie on the middle of the bed

"Then why'd she say 'Oops'?" James asked, confused about that.

"You probably shouldn't have taught Sophie that word!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. She made her way to James' bed and looked over and under the covers.

"Yeah," James nodded, "Probably not. But you were the one that had the address!" He went through his drawers.

Lily let out a growl in frustration that was meant for James.

"Hey hey hey!" Brooke stopped them before they got into an argument, "It's okay alright? Let's stop blaming and keep looking!" Brooke looked on the floor, even going so far as to crawl around on her hands and knees.

"Okay." They both said, reluctantly. They really liked to fight.

A few minutes later and Sophie decided to speak up again, after watching all three of them look around for something. "Book!" She called.

"I'm here honey, what's wrong?" Brooke came into the view of the small child.

Sophie shook her head and said, "No! Book!" She exclaimed again. Brooke looked at her confused along with James, while Lily comprehended what the little girl was trying to tell them.

"She means book not Brooke! As in the book I was reading before you came!" Lily explained, leaping onto the floor where she had seen the book fall. In the midst of their walking around and moving things, the book was pushed under the bed. Lily finally pulled her book out and took out the small paper she had used for a book mark.

"Got it!" She smiled, triumphantly.

"Finally!" James retorted and Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Thank you!" Brooke said, taking the slip of paper from her hand, reading the address.

"Wait!" James stopped her before she could think about leaving. "Don't forget the letter! You have strict orders to read them when you get to the place." He instructed her.

"Okay!" Brooke made a salute while James walked to his bed, pulled off the pillow and took the letter out from underneath it. He handed it to her.

"Now go!" James said, while Brooke nodded, thanking them one last time before flying out the door and running out of the house.

"We're good." Lily nodded, as she and James high fived Sophie.

Brooke ran to the limo. Once she was inside, she placed all the flowers she got next to her with the other rose and box. Taking the slip of paper she handed it to George and said, "George … we gotta go here!"

He took the paper and read the address, and then he handed it back to her. "I know just where that is!" He told her, as he put the limo in reverse, pulling it out of their spot.

"Here?" Brooke asked, perplexed as the limo stopped in front of a beautiful house. She had seen this house before! Whenever she and Lucas would go on walks or drives and they'd past this house, they always commented on how beautiful it was. They had never been inside. She was hoping that 

maybe they could buy it when she saw the 'For Sales' sign a week ago, but a few days after that and there was another sign on that board that said 'Sold'.

She had to admit that she felt a little down about it, but she got over it.

"I don't think I'm supposed to go inside. It's someone's house!" Brooke said, as she looked at the paper and the address on it than back to the house number. "But the address is right." She said to herself.

"Mr. Scott said to tell you that it's alright … You can go inside." George said. "He said not to worry that you will not get into trouble."

Brooke looked at the house than the paper, once again. "Alright." She shrugged, "Not like I've never done anything worse." She said, truthfully and for the most part she was going to do this because she trusted Lucas.

"I have to go home soon though," George explained to her. "Wife's waiting for me back home." He shrugged.

Brooke chuckled, "No problem George," Brooke collected all her things, "I'll walk home, it's not that far. And thanks again!" She said, opening the door and stepping out.

"You're welcome kid!" George called, as Brooke walked up the pathway. She turned around and waved at him.

"Bye!" She said, and returned the wave.

"Congrats, kiddo." George said quietly, rolling up the mirror and putting the limo in reverse.

Standing on the porch, Brooke reached out and grasped the doorknob tightly. Twisting it, and pushing the door, it opened. She stepped inside, looking around first, and then closing the door behind her. Only a few lights were on in the house, but there seemed to be candles coming from what looked to be the living room.

Brooke walked further into the house, looking around as she went. She really wanted to go up the stairs and look around, but she knew that wouldn't be good.

Stopping right where she was, which was by the stairs, Brooke pulled out the letter the kids had given her. This time it said, '_B. Davis_' on it. Opening the envelope and pulling out the letter, Brooke walked into the closest room for more light. It was the living room. Looking up, Brooke was shocked to see a table in the center of the room. The entire room was furnished. Something told her that all the rooms in the house must have furniture it them. _Why would Luke want me to go into a house with furniture already in it?_ Brooke asked herself, but then decided that he must have pulled some strings again.

But the particular table that was in the middle of the room had two white long candles that looked like they were just lit. There were also plates, glasses, fork, knives, and spoons there too. It was all laid out perfectly. Next to the table was a tray on a stand and on top of that were a couple of plates that were covered and a silver jug. She walked closer to it, and in the process she placed all of her belongings on the couch by the wall.

Sighing in the beauty of the house, the room, and contents on the table since it looked to be very formal and fancy China, Brooke knew she had to read the letter now. She opened it up.

_Dear Cheery,_

_I hope you like the late lunch/early dinner I've gotten ready for us. It may smell delicious but that's because he's going to taste delicious too. Now, first I want you to look for the rose on table if you haven't already._

Brooke looked up as the rose, lying between the two plates. She picked rose up, and just as she suspected, there was a sticker attached to it. It read '_The Future_'.

_Now that you have the rose, I want you to go up the stairs._

Brooke quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

_No Cheery it's not like that!_

She couldn't help but laugh at how well he knew her.

_So don't worry about it, I talked to the owners of this house and they're cool with it. I know you might be confused about why I would tell you to walk around here but I don't think it needs to be told to you twice. Knock yourself out!_

_Read the rest after._

Brooke was tempted to at least_ glance_ at the rest of it but she knew Lucas went through great lengths to make all this possible. So she was going to respect his wishes and not read the rest of the letter.

She walked to the stairs after walking around the first floor of the house. Going up the staircase, Brooke looked around in all the rooms. The master bedroom was her favorite because it had a big bed and the room itself was so spacious. She couldn't help but think of how the other rooms could be used for children, guests, and a playroom. She even passed a room that looked similar to what Lucas would use as an office.

The closets and small storage rooms were bare but that was because the movers probably weren't settled in yet, despite the furnished rooms.

Walking back downstairs, and into the living room, she decided to look closely around there. There was a big plasma screened TV, a coffee table with a few magazines on it, a bookshelf and another shelf for DVDs and CDs. There was even a CD player next to the TV.

Seeing that she was getting off track, Brooke unfolded the letter again and skimmed down to where she left off.

_Now I trust that you actually looked at the house before continuing to read this. So thank you if you did. Well anyways, I think that you love this house. It is a great place. It's still in Tree Hill and definitely looks like one of those homes you could raise a family in huh? _

_So when I said that the owners wouldn't mind you roaming around here … I meant that I wouldn't mind. It's the same thing really … Since I bought this house for us after it went up on sale._

Brooke stopped reading there as her jaw dropped.

"Oh … my … god!" She exclaimed, happily. Jumping up and down, she said, "I can't believe this is ours! Oh WOW! I love this house!"

But then she remembered that Lucas wasn't next to her so she kept reading.

_Shocked? Yeah, I figured. I wanted to tell you sooner and it wasn't easy keeping it from you but that's what today's about. You'll find out what that means later … _

_Brooke I want you to know that I really do love you with all my heart and with everything inside of me. __You're the first face I see when I wake up and the last thought I think of when I go to sleep._

_We've been through a lot together, and I hope that we can continue to stay together like that. I'm sure life will throw more obstacles at us, and I wouldn't want anyone else as a life partner then you._

_It doesn't matter as long as we're together. _

_I've said this so many times … And I'll keep on saying it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Penelope Davis. _

Brooke bit on her bottom lip so she wouldn't let out a sob as a few tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"And you're the girl for me." Brooke jumped at hearing another voice. She turned around and saw Lucas standing behind her. He had snuck up on her and stood behind her while she read the letter. She hadn't even noticed his presence because she was so absorbed in reading the letter. She shocked but then gave him a beaming smile. She threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her form, burying his face into her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair. "I love you!" Brooke said, her voice muffled since her face was in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you too Brooke." Lucas said, honestly, tightening his hold on her. After a few long moments, Brooke pulled away only to kiss Lucas deeply. Her hands found their way to the sides of his face while his were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

It was one of the strongest and most powerful kiss they have ever shared.

"Wow!" Lucas said, once Brooke pulled back, to give them both some air.

"Yeah well," Brooke said, out of breath, "Lucas, this whole day was amazing!" She said honestly.

Lucas smirked at her, "Then I think you're gonna love this."

"What?" Brooke asked, confused. "What could possibly top that?"

He didn't say anything, except he just stepped back and smiled at her puzzled expression. He bent down on one knee and pulled something out form his pocket.

Brooke's eyes widened as she watched him get on one knee, and when he pulled out a small velvet box, she gasped when he opened it.

"Will you Brooke Penelope Davis make me the_ happiest_ man in the universe and marry me?" Lucas asked The Big question.

_Oh my god! Oh my- He-He just proposed! Oh my god that ring is so beautiful and he's beautiful! And this is all just- everything is so … _She wasn't even speaking and she was getting choked up.

Lucas raised an eyebrow seeing her open and close her mouth shut. He felt his heart tighten, thinking that maybe she was going to say 'No'. But then why did she look so choked up?_ Maybe she doesn't know how to let me down._ Lucas thought.

When Brooke noticed Lucas' expression falling, she realized that she hadn't given him an answer yet.

"YES!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly. "Y-yes! I'll marry you!" Brooke said.

Lucas heard it but couldn't believe it. "Yes?" He asked, to confirm.

"Yes!" Brooke nodded her enthusiastically and quickly, holding out her had. Lucas hurriedly pulled the ring out of the box and fumbled with it before slipping it onto her finger. He stood up abruptly and pulled her too him once again, kissing her.

"Oh my god Luke! It's beautiful!" Brooke cooed over the ring as they hugged the other for the millionth time, sitting on the couch. The ring that now rested on her finger was a Tiffany's rectangular Lucida diamond with triangular side stones. They called everyone to tell them that she had said 'Yes' and that they should come over to the house. Brooke and Lucas had already eaten the dinner that he had ordered for them.

"No Brooke," Lucas looked her straight in the eyes, "_You're_ beautiful." He corrected her, lifting her chin with one finger and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The food: Fifty-two dollars.

Flowers: Twenty-eight dollars.

The help of his family: Ten dollars.

The ring:_ Really expensive_.

The look on her face when she turned around: Priceless.

_I don't know why, but for some strange reason … she said 'Yes'!_

**Please tell me what you guys think! **

**There's a link to the ring on my profile so check it out! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
